


My love

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Bucky is in love with a woman who could never love him back.





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

The first time you saw him your heart was beating rapidly like it would jump from your ribcage. He had short brown hair and the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. You remember that you were only fourteen when you saw the boy who stole your heart. But as you grew older you realized that you can’t let yourself to be mesmerized by his crystal blue eyes and sweet smile. 

He never approached you, but you could never forget him. Sometimes you wish you could. Like he was hunting you, always in the corner of your eye and you never knew why. When you stopped looking for his face it seemed like he disappeared. You didn’t know his name, his favorite color or what he liked to do for fun, but he was still a great part of your life. A nameless stranger who seemed to vanish every time you try to approach him.

As years went by you finally convinced yourself that he wasn’t real, just a part of your imagination, but that illusion was broken when you saw him again.

* * *

You were sitting in your favorite coffee shop drinking hot chocolate while watching snow outside the window. Cars were driving slower than usual, the streets were covered with a thin layer of freshly fallen snow. People were passing by your window in a hurry, but carefully enough so that they wouldn’t fall on the ice. You smiled seeing a little child running on the sidewalk catching snowflakes with his mouth. It even made you giggle, but your smile faded as your eyes stopped on the stranger. He looked concerned, maybe even sad. You let your eyes wonder. He wore a dark blue coat that reaches to the middle of his tights and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze was on you. Furrowing your brows you quickly put your book in your bag and took your cup. You didn’t let yourself to look away from him wanting to finally found out who he was. You always saw him, he was always there, but he never talked to you. He was just there.

* * *

Bucky smiled sadly to himself seeing you in the same coffee shop every day. He wished that he could be there with you. He craves for your touch, thinking about how warm your hands are. But he could only stand by and watch you as you move from one relationship to another. He was desperate to kiss you to hold you, but he wasn’t able to and it made him sad.

He saw you getting up making eye contact with him. It was the closest thing that he could get from you. He knew that he was selfish, keeping a distance from you because of himself while he should keep you safe. So it was his fault when you didn’t see that some part of the ground was slippery. It was his fault that you fall down on the ground hitting your head on the pavement. It was his fault, he let it happen. The only thing that he ever wanted is for you to talk to him, but it never happened. He thought that _maybe_ if you were on the edge he could finally tell you how much he loves you. It would’ve been like that, but he cared too much. So at the end, he was the one holding your hand while you were driven to the hospital. It was him next to you while you were in the coma, but it wasn’t him who you kissed on the lips when you woke up.

* * *

You saw him standing above you as you laid on the cold ground. You could swear that you saw the outline of his wings. White, feathered with small crystals on the edges. So, delicate that you thought you could break them under your touch. You wondered would he even let you come that close. Through your slightly opened eyes you saw that he was the one holding your hand, he was the one praying for you. Just a moment after everything went black.

When you finally opened your eyes again he wasn’t there anymore. You never saw him after that, but you remembered. You memorized everything about him. The small smile that he would give your way when he thought you weren’t looking, when his brows would furrow when he couldn’t find you. You remembered everything even the small barely visible freckles on his skin. You cherished him as a memory, your nameless stranger.

* * *

He watches you grow older in the safe distance. Never again he left his mind to drift away. He had only one job to do, to keep you safe when the only thing he wanted was to get you out of his head. He knew when you were sad and when you were happy, to him you were like a picture in which he could never paint himself in. He was empty and partially he blamed you for it.

For him, it was even more difficult because he knew that you’ll never realize how much he needs you. How much he wanted you that he almost let you die. If he was a normal man he would drink his pain away, but he wasn’t so he cried. He let his tears blurry his vision for the final time knowing that tomorrow you’ll be somebody’s wife. In the moment when he closed his eyes, the tires screeched and his heart broke apart not beating anymore. He couldn’t open them. He didn’t have to see to know. He felt it.

* * *

He sat next to your gravestone for days hoping for an answer. He was a guardian angel and there was no one else for him to protect. The season changed and with autumn came the rain. He sat in the dirt with his head pressed next to engravings on the stone. He heard leaves crumbling in the distance, but he didn’t look around. It was normal for the families to visit their loved ones. He thought that after so many tears he wouldn’t be able to cry, but not a day passed by without letting them fall down.

He took a deep breath smiling sadly. ˝I’m sorry, my love˝, every time he whispered the same in the wind. But this time he felt his heart fluttering when somebody placed their warm palm on his cheek.

 

_Maybe….._


End file.
